Mercy Sex
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Mature - Rated M  - Eric & Donna and a super secret sexy encounter with someone else opens Eric's eyes to new possiblities


**MERCY SEX**

It was another one of those days when Donna succumbed to Mercy Sex. That's really all Eric could call it because she was only half interested and not completed involved. This, of course, to a teenage guy, was A-Okay! After all, it was s-e-x and good or bad, quantity was more important than quality because a guy had to practice his moves.

Eric Forman had a few "key" moves that seemed to work. Donna spazzed out when he went with his friends to the Wisconsin version of the Pussycat Theatre. But Eric's eyes had been opened and sex wasn't only just the missionary position. It involved….other positions!

He tried some "stuff" on Donna but she freaked out and made him feel guilty for exploring and experimenting. In fact, he had to ask permission and her answer would inevitably and always be NO!

Eric kissed the creamy white skin of Donna's bare shoulder. She wasn't much of a cuddler after a six minute marathon of sexual prowess but then didn't women have their sexual peaks in there 30's? He thought he read that somewhere.

"Donna. I'm going home." He leaned over and kissed her soft lips and she mumbled, "Whatever" and waved a hand in the general direction of the door. Eric walked down the stairs whistling the main theme of Star Wars: A New Hope and waved goodnight to Bob on his way out.

He looked back up towards Donna's bedroom window and the lights clicked out. _Donna_….he almost sighed. She was perfect – long red hair….soft creamy white skin….just a smattering of freckles….ahhh…. He walked backwards under the basketball hooped and tripped over a perfectly lovely boot. "What the hell?"

"Hello Eric." A soft voice said leaning against the hood of the Vista Cruiser. "Jackie? What are you doing out here?" She was filing a nail with her emery board and just casually said, "I was watching you and Donna making shadow puppets in the window."

Eric smirked, "Well at least I have someone to make shadow puppets with. Did you ever make a decision between Kelso and Hyde?"

Jackie pushed off the hood of the cruiser. "Nope. I'm keeping my options open. Could you look at something with me in the garage?"

Curious, Eric replied, "If its car related, don't you want my dad?"

Jackie tugged on his tee-shirt. "Not for this." She started walking towards the garage door as Eric looked around to make sure no one saw him walking anywhere with Satan's brunette daughter. Eric closed the door behind him and fumbled for the light switch.

"Don't bother. You don't need it." Jackie said softly. "The moonlight will do."

Eric turned around to see Jackie slowly removing her hoodie. "Uh…heh…heh…Jackie…Er…what are you doing?" Jackie put a palm on Eric's chest and pushed him backwards towards his Dad's Toyota. "No, really! What are you doing?"

She tugged his shirt out of his pants pushing it up and over his shoulders then ran small hands over his ribcage and around his waist. "I'm doing everything Donna won't let you." Her lips latched on his nipple and she flicked it with her tongue making Eric jump at the contact. "Hey! HO! Wait a minute. We can't do this."

Her hands were already unzipping his fly. "Can't do what Eric? You're not married." Her warm fingers grabbed a firm hold around his already hardening cock and he gulped and stammered, "I – I'm in a relation…oh god….I'm dating Donna."

Jackie's lips kissed a path down the center of his chest to his belly button, "But what kind of girlfriend doesn't take care of her boyfriend?" As her mouth kissed the tender skin of his quivering belly, Eric's hands fell to her dark silky hair. In one swift movement, her fingers caught the loops of his Levi's and she pulled his pants and briefs to the ground.

"Don't be embarrassed Eric. You have a pretty spectacular _package_ here." Eric was in body shock. Jackie was holding him and stroking him and he couldn't help but get aroused but dammit! It was Jackie Burkhart! Soft lips took him into her mouth and he groaned despite the mental war he was having with himself. Her free hand was cupping and squeezing his balls and he was soooo close to losing it.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Eric. We've got plenty of time." She stood up and kissed his lips with a softness he'd never known. She grabbed his chin and licked his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and he had to lean on the hood of the Toyota so he wouldn't fall. All he could think was _Damn, kissing never felt this good before! _"Would you mind unbuttoning my blouse for me?"

With shaky fingers he tried to slip the little plastic discs through the buttonholes but she kept pressing her hips against his arousal and all of his concentration just flew out the window. Smiling, she grabbed the bottom of the blouse and just pulled it over her head. "Do you like what you see?"

It was just a scrap of lace and satin and her small breasts were perfect. A strap fell off her shoulder and she said, "Oops, could you….fix that for me? With your teeth?"

_Donna who?_ Eric pressed his lips against that silky skin and breathed in a flower garden of scent. She was warm and soft and her arms wrapped around his neck twisting the hair at the back of his head. Her tongue was massaging his and tickled the roof of his mouth. All the while she was kissing him; she was unzipping her pants and stepping out of them.

She turned around and put her hands on the hood of the car. She looked over her shoulder, "Um…Eric. Could you pull off my panties for me?"

Eric swallowed hard as he looked at her perfect silhouette in the glow of the moonlight. He nodded his head as his trembling fingers hooked in the sides of her tiny panties and dragged them over her slim hips and down those fabulous cheerleader legs, over a perfect set of calves and let them fall to the floor. Jackie spread her legs apart and leaned forward on the Toyota.

"Haven't you ever dreamed of fucking me this way?" she said softly.

Eric nodded and felt like he WAS in a dream. "Come closer, I'm already wet for you."

Eric felt faint. She had to be kidding but she was naked and up against his dad's car! Tentatively, he put a hand on her hip, his arousal brushing her soft thigh. "Come on Eric, don't tease. Give it to me."

Eric closed his eyes and grabbed both hips easily sliding into the tight velvet heat and a moan escaped his lips as she grabbed him from the inside. "Wait a minute," she whispered.

Eric was praying thanks to what ever heavenly being granted him this wish. Suddenly, Jackie was backing up and reaching around for his hands to cover her breasts. She panted. She mewled. She was so fucking sexy he could hardly bare it. He was standing up _and_ fucking at the same time and this was so incredibly hot he nearly came too soon. "Not yet Eric."

She stopped him in mid thrust and turned around. "I'm going to lie back on the hood. I want you to take me that way."

With her dark hair all splayed out on the windshield and her hot little body lying on the hood, Eric got more excited than he ever thought he could. This was what _wood_ felt like! He stepped forward and put his hands on her soft thighs. Her warm skin burned his hands. She looked at him with those colorful eyes, "Is there something special you'd like to do?"

He could barely find his voice, "This. I want to do this really bad."

She crooked a finger beckoning him closer and as he fell into her, those strong legs wrapped around his hips pulling him in tighter and deeper than he could ever have imagined. He pulled out and slammed back in watching her breasts bounce with each thrust and she reached for his hand. He covered one hardened nipple with his fingers while she sucked on his middle finger in time with his thrusting.

She purred then gasped as he neared his orgasm. The finger sucking thing was more than he could bear. His hands fell to the hood of the car and as he felt Jackie clenching around him in her orgasm, he just lost it and felt the hood of the Toyota give under their combined weight.

Eric lay panting against the soft skin of her belly while she stroked his hair. "Oh Eric….Donna's so lucky. If you do to her what you just did to me….oh, you are THE Apollo rocket of love and I'm not kidding."

She slid off the hood and cupped his face for a breathtaking kiss. He could only watch as she pulled on her pants and tossed her blouse over her head. "I have to go home but you can't tell anyone about this."

Eric hadn't thought about the ramifications of Kelso or Hyde finding out he just had sex with Jackie for the last half hour – the most amazing half hour of his life! She stroked his cock one last time. "If only you weren't in a relationship….."

Eric watched her walk out the door blowing him a kiss as she left. He whispered, "If only…."

-o-

The next morning, the guys were playing hoops in the driveway when Donna and Jackie walked over to sit on the patio chairs and watch. Red came out of the house and opened the garage door and turned around, his face red with fury.

"Which one of you dumbasses put the dent in the hood of my car?"

Donna and Hyde walked over and Donna exclaimed, "You have hand prints on the windshield."

Hyde smirked, "Looks like someone had car sex Red."

Jackie winked at Eric and walked into the Forman kitchen with a little sashay to her hips.

Eric smiled. That wasn't Mercy Sex. That was HAVE MERCY sex and this was a secret he would take to the grave. It wasn't a dream and the excellent night sleep was energizing. Now if he could only get Donna to be so bold…..

The End

**A/N:** _The author may or may not continue these little interludes if there is an audience for it._


End file.
